


Evergreen Love

by CharmyCharmCharms



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Reader has no determined gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyCharmCharms/pseuds/CharmyCharmCharms
Summary: You share a mortal tradition with the Millennial Tree.
Relationships: Millennial Tree Cookie(Cookie Run)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Evergreen Love

Sunlight fell on the shimmering snow that had settled on the forest floor as you stepped forward. It was only a few days after the winter solstice and the winter wind somehow managed to seep through your heavy coat.

You bow slightly at the figure sitting in a clearing.

“Hello there, my love.”

Hearing his voice made your heart warm up instantly. The cold was the least of your worries, as the Millennial Tree wrapped his arms and pulled you gently into his lap.

“Hi,” you replied and he chuckled, gently brushing away your snow-dusted hair. You couldn’t help but frown just a little as you looked closer- The winter has been rather unforgiving, even for a god like him. He looked thinner, more tired, his horns bare except for the snowflakes that had settled on them.

“Worry not, (Y/N),” Millennial Tree said softly. “I am alright. Come the spring, they will grow anew.”

“I know,” You whisper back, nodding. You could just stay here with him like this...but… you were here with a plan.

“Millie…Can I tell you something?”

“Hm?” He tilted his head and smiled a little more and you almost forget yourself again. 

“There is a mortal tradition…” you take out the sprig of mistletoe you so carefully kept in your pocket. “Where humans kiss one another under this plant...where whoever stood under this plant were to kiss.”

Your heart was racing as the words you’ve practised spilt out of your mouth, but before you had time to second guess yourself, Millennial Tree pressed his forehead against yours.

“That is quite an adorable tradition.” His eyes glimmered in fascination. “That means I am to kiss you, yes?” 

“No- you do not have to-“ 

His chuckles cut through your racing thoughts once more.

“It’s alright, my dear...Just say the word, and I will gladly do so….” He said softly, tenderly as the golden tattoos on his forehead hummed warmly. “May I then?”

You nod. 

Your lips meet his, and the world melts away.

The winter may be cold, but all you could feel was warmth.


End file.
